berryleaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cap
Command line tool, useful for creating autoloaders and finding out device information. Cap Info Information Reads device info. Turns off device, connects to bootrom and outputs data. Usage From a command line, type: cap info Example C:\BB10> cap info RIM Wireless Device Command-Line Auto-Programmer Version 3.10.0.38 (Win32) 10 2013 14:59:12 Copyright 2012 Research In Motion Limited Connecting to Bootrom: Resetting Device: Connected [ Uploading RAM Image 0x8023942C ] 100 ############## QNX Device Info: PIN: BSN: Bootrom Version: 5.35.0.29 Hardware ID: 0x8500240A RIM BlackBerry Device HW ID Override: 0x8500240A (OSTypes: 0x00000010) Hardware OS ID: 0x051D0001 BR ID: 0xFF009000 Build Date: Nov 3 2012 Build Time: 09:10:00 Build User: ec_agent Security: Enabled Trustzone Info: No information available Boot OS Count: 2,0,0 (Region0,Region1,Max) HWV: Board Revision 0x01 - 0x13 CPU Version 0x02 - 0xBB SW Compatibility 0x03 - 0x02 POP Revision 0x04 - 0x01 Power Mgt Hardware 0x07 - 0x0D POP Security 0x0B - 0x01 BSIS support 0x41 - 0x02 NFC 0x49 - 0x09 MFG DDR Traceability 0x4F - 0x0B Flash: Number of chips: 1 Total Size: 14912 MB DRAM: Size: 2048 MB VendorID: 0x1 Vendor Name: Samsung Revision: 0x100 Branding: ECID: 10515 OS Version: 10.2.0.1047 DEV Build Date: Jul 30 2013 Build Time: 21:35:22 Build User: ec_agent STP Protocol Ver: 0.0.4 (release OS) OS Blocklist: range: From 0.0.0.0 DEV To 255.31.31.8191 PROD type: Unsupported,Untrusted range: From 0.0.0.0 DEV To 10.0.10.8191 DEV type: SFI range: From 10.1.0.0 DEV To 10.1.0.1482 DEV type: SFI range: From 4.0.10.0 DEV To 4.0.10.513 DEV type: MFI range: From 4.0.11.0 DEV To 4.0.11.307 DEV type: MFI range: From 127.0.0.0 DEV To 127.0.1.4892 DEV type: SFI Radio Blocklist: range: From 0.0.0.0 DEV To 0.0.0.0 DEV Done. Cap Create Information Creates an autoloader from .signed files. Autoloader may be OS only, radio only or OS/Radio. Make sure that the files are compatible to avoid errors and possible bricking. Usage From a command line, type: cap create .exe Example C:\BB10> cap create Z10_10.0.09.2372_STL100-1-OS.0.signed Radio_Z10_10.0.09.2373_STL100-1.1.Radio.Signed Z10_10.0.09.2372_STL100-1.exe RIM Wireless Device Command-Line Auto-Programmer Version 3.10.0.38 (Win32) 10 2013 14:59:12 Copyright 2012 Research In Motion Limited Writing to "Z10_10.0.09.2372_STL100-1.exe" Copying self to output file Writing QCFM files Packing file: Z10_10.0.09.2372_STL100-1-OS.0.signed QCFMv1/v2 Hybrid File containing: IFS, OS, User File System IFS/OS Version: 10.0.9.2372 DEV Hardware ID: 0x06001A06 RIM BlackBerry Device Metrics Version: 3.18 Build Date: Jan 13 2013 Build Time: 19:45:22 Build User: ec_agent STP Protocol Ver: 0.0.4 (release OS) Header Version: 2.0 Num Chunk Headers: 6 Headers Length: 65120 Chunk Header: Type: 0x06 Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1 block) Chunk Header: Type: 0x08 Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (84 blocks) Chunk Header: Type: 0x06 Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1 block) Chunk Header: Type: 0x05 Header Length: 92 Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1594 blocks) Run Rec Block: 3187, (14290 blocks) Run Rec Block: 38912, (1 block) Chunk Header: Type: 0x09 Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (5895 blocks) Chunk Header: Type: 0x07 Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1 block) ** Legacy Headers ** Header Version: 1 Num Chunk Headers: 6 Headers Length: 65536 Data Checksum: 0 Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 3293654098 Flags: 0x00000002 Run Rec Block: 8192 (1 block) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 3042951703 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 0 (84 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 3293654098 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 0 (1 block) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 704522576 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 16640 (1594 blocks) Run Rec Block: 19827 (14290 blocks) Run Rec Block: 55552 (1 block) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 1816607968 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 192 (5895 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 2605231734 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 0 (1 block) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Signature Trailer: EC521_512 Signer: 0x48584E51 (QNXH-OS-1) EC521_256 Signer: 0x4C584E51 (QNXL-OS-1) Packing... Packing file: Radio_Z10_10.0.09.2373_STL100-1.1.Radio.Signed QCFMv1/v2 Hybrid File containing: Radio Header Version: 2.0 Num Chunk Headers: 3 Headers Length: 65312 Chunk Header: Type: 0x0C Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (407 blocks) Chunk Header: Type: 0x8C Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1 block) Chunk Header: Type: 0x0A Header Length: 60 Num Records: 1 Block Size: 65536 Run Rec Block: 0, (1 block) ** Legacy Headers ** Header Version: 1 Num Chunk Headers: 3 Headers Length: 65536 Data Checksum: 0 Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 4102629543 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 16656 (407 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 2591549599 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 0 (1 block) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Chunk Header: Num Records: 3 Block Size: 65536 Device/Part: 0/0 Checksum: 1975789361 Flags: 0x00000000 Run Rec Block: 16640 (1 block) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Run Rec Block: 0 (0 blocks) Signature Trailer: EC521_512 Signer: 0x48584E51 (QNXH-OS-1) EC521_256 Signer: 0x4C584E51 (QNXL-OS-1) Packing... Done. Cap Fileinfo Information Does not require cap, instead requires an autoloader file. Determines info about version, build date, etc. from an autoloader. Usage From a command line, type: fileinfo Example C:\BB10> Z10_10.0.09.2372_STL100-2-3.exe fileinfo RIM Wireless Device Command-Line Auto-Programmer Version 3.10.0.38 (Win32) 10 2013 14:59:12 Copyright 2012 Research In Motion Limited QCFMv1/v2 Hybrid File containing: IFS, OS, User File System IFS/OS Version: 10.0.9.2372 DEV Hardware ID: 0x051D0001 RIM BlackBerry Device Metrics Version: 3.18 Build Date: Jan 13 2013 Build Time: 19:46:56 Build User: ec_agent STP Protocol Ver: 0.0.4 (release OS) Signature Trailer: EC521_512 Signer: 0x48584E51 (QNXH-OS-1) EC521_256 Signer: 0x4C584E51 (QNXL-OS-1) QCFMv1/v2 Hybrid File containing: Radio Signature Trailer: EC521_512 Signer: 0x48584E51 (QNXH-OS-1) EC521_256 Signer: 0x4C584E51 (QNXL-OS-1) Done. Cap Help Information Program help. Usage From a command line, type: cap help Example C:\BB10> cap help RIM Wireless Device Command-Line Auto-Programmer Version 3.10.0.38 (Win32) 10 2013 14:59:12 Copyright 2012 Research In Motion Limited AUTOLOAD Usage AUTOLOAD -u -g -V Where: ---- -U specifies the USB port (e.g. -U4 specifies USB port 4) Configuration with USBPortMapper.exe is required. -G specifies the device GUID. Cannot be combined with -U -V specifies the level of information chatter. If , is specified, all output other than the progress will be sent to the specified file. -SP turns off all progress notifications. All of the above are optional. is one of HELP, INFO, CREATE, FILEINFO. Description: ---- The AUTOLOAD command is used to securely and safely load firmware onto a device. Use AUTOLOAD HELP for more information. Category:Utilities